Pocky Game, Player One: Miyavi, Player Two:Reita
by isawbilly
Summary: Mel drew me a picture forever ago of Reita and Miyavi doing the Pocky Game. So out of boredom I wrote a quick, pointless, story. But, it's cute, so yay for cute. Sorry no sex in this story . Read my other stories for that.


Miyavi strutted down the hallway of the concert hall he would soon be performing at with the other fellow musicians. His eyes glanced to each doorway reading the taped paper as he went. Names of bands he associated with flashed by till he came across 'The Gazette' written sharply on the printer paper. He hadn't visited them in awhile and felt it was needed.

Adjusting his poofy vest Miyavi shook his hair into its odd position as he pushed open the door not waiting long enough to knock. To his unlucky aura the boys were all clothed and were preparing for the stage light. "Hey." He called startling a few of the members. A few hellos were responded, along with nods that signaled the hello to the solo artist.

Seeing Reita sitting off to his lonesome on the duct taped leather couch Miyavi took his chance and slide through the bodies to take a seat next to the bassist. "Hi." He giggled pulling his hand up to his mouth. "Hey." Reita looked no interested and un-entertained by the whole situation. "What's wrong?" Miyavi prodded into Reita's business without the common courtesy to just butt out.

Finally Reita turned his face towards Miyavi to look over the brim of his nose cloth. "I'm just tired. I never sleep." Reita's eyes fluttered close for a second before shooting back open to an alert state. "Why?" Eyes rolled their way from Miyavi. "You keep us up all night when you come on our bus." The bassist chuckled scratching his nose through the fabric. Miyavi stretched his arms in front of him before doing the sly thing of putting his arm around Reita's muscular shoulders. Reita became uncomfortable and tried to struggle away.

"Hey." Miyavi tightened his grip. "What?" Reita yelped. Suddenly a foreign object was placed into Reita's mouth and he jerked away from his friend. Taking the object from his mouth and studying it he realized it was the popular silly desert of strawberry flavored Pocky. "I don't want any." He tried to hand back the pink biscuit stick to his friend but he refused. "Pocky game?"

"No Miyavi."

"Ne?"

"No!"

Miyavi pouted. "Please?"

"No Miyavi! You're so gay! I swear to God!"

"No swearing to God. I'm not gay."

"Who argues over the Pocky game when you aren't gay?"

"Someone who is trying to make you cheer up Mr. Grouchy pants."

"Oh my God." Reita groaned placing the desert stick in Miyavi's lap before crossing his arm tightly across his chest. The fabric of his elegant tailored jacket made it difficult to perform this task so he decided to lay them at his sides. Reita felt pressure on his left side and looked over to see Miyavi inches away from his face with a pleading look upon his face. Reita huffed letting his eyes sink low to the floor. His energy was drained and he desperately wanted to rest before the show but his friend would not allow this.

The fact that Reita was ignoring Miyavi bugged him down to the core. He inched closer to Reita holding the same stick of Pocky tight between his fingers. "Please Reita. I won't bite." Miyavi paused nibbling on his lip ring. "The girls will love it." He added running his free hand down the toned arm next to him. His fingers curved over the muscles that reminded him of a more toned version of his arms.

"There are no girls Miyavi. Who is here to scream over this?" Reita was such a sour puss over everything Miyavi suggested. Becoming angry Miyavi pushed Reita back against the couch and swung his leg over so that he could straddle the bassist. Reita went to protest but Miyavi clasped his hand over his mouth. "Can you just shut up for once and do something for me. Just humor me this one fucking time." Miyavi growled with his upper lip hitched into a snarl. He let his legs relax and his rear rested slightly over Reita's crotch but mostly on his upper thighs.

Picking up that same stick of Pocky that Reita had once rejected, Miyavi placed it in between his lips. He let them purse in a teasing fashion while wiggling his hips back and forth. Reita enjoyed the display but did not want to partake in this show at all. Hands collapsed beside his head gripping onto the torn leather of the couch. The solo artist leaned forward taunting Reita with the tip of the biscuit stick. "Come on it takes two to play this game. It's not like masturbation Reita." This statement forced Reita to chuckle to himself while rolling his eyes.

Inclining his head down Miyavi grazed the Pocky stick against Reita's lips, despite Reita's past refusal he surprised Miyavi by taking it in his mouth waiting for the other to proceed. Moving his mouth forward the Pocky stick snapped a small piece off in Miyavi's mouth. It rolled across his tongue and he paused, waiting for Reita to do the same.

Miyavi watched Reita blink, fear in his eyes, as if Miyavi could actually hurt him. Taking a hand off of the battered couch the singer placed it on the base of Reita's neck edging him forward, urging him to come closer. Finally Reita found the inner strength to nibble a few bites in on his side of the stick. He couldn't help but grin because he could feel the slight gazes from his band mates as they innocently observed the two's actions.

Reita let his eyes flutter close while he felt Miyavi move closer. It was wrong, but he liked it. Taking a rather large bite the bassist connected his lips with the singers, letting them brush past for a soft moment. Not wanting to stop there, Miyavi pushed hard against him, pressing his lips roughly against the others. The Pocky moved around in his mouth but he wasn't going to break apart to eat the remaining.

Taking his hands up off the couch Reita placed them on Miyavi's chest attempting to push him away with the slightest touch. Though, he could not once he felt a tongue snake across his pursed lips. It was too much to resist. Trailing his fanned fingers away from his chest to then grasp firmly onto the other's shoulders he pulled down. Forcing Miyavi into a deeper, most unexpected kiss.

Advancing the situation Miyavi plunged his tongue into Reita's slowly accepting mouth. Reita's mouth was violated and every inch was not forgotten. Moaning Reita rolled his hips out of pure habit but the other did not mind and accepted it, keeping his hips locked in their fixed position. "Reita's getting frisky." Miyavi laughed kissing at the sides of Reita's lips. "Shut up." He fisted a handful of Miyavi's long, untamed part of his hair and pulled his lips back onto his with a force that could bruise.

Feeling adventurous Miyavi pins Reita to the couch, fingers interlaced into the others, there was a strong feeling of neediness that Miyavi exhibited. Reita dropped his head backwards onto the back of the couch closing his eyes, stuck in the moment. Leaning his head down Miyavi could feel Reita's jugular pulse against his full lips, it was enticing. It made the room spin as Reita groaned.

The solo artist was the first to pull away, eyes closed, chewing on his bottom lip. "We will have to finish this up later." He trailed a nail behind Reita's ear playing with the styled pieces of hair that fell back down. Eyes hooded Reita nodded, his body was limp and his limbs tingled. Curving his back Miyavi left a light kiss on Reita's lips, in contrast to the others he had just given out. Grinning he whispered, "In the showers."

All Reita could respond with was, "Can't wait."


End file.
